High School Percy Style
by Nikita Jackson 1997
Summary: Ok, I know there are a lot of theses, but mine is a little different. I'm not going to make you read it. :
1. Chapter 1: The first day

Ok, because my co-writer (and BBF!) hasn't been able to send me her chapters, I'm going to start this new story. :) I hope you like it, even though many people have done it. Please give it a chance.

* * *

Nikita POV:

As the sunlight broke through my curtains, my eyes fluttered open. I smiled and sat up from my bed. My eyes swept over my new blue room with a wavy pattern to the huge window. I hopped up and pulled open the curtains. I smiled and walked over to my closet, pulling out some clothes. About 12.5 minutes later, I was tacking up a dapple-grey stallion named Moon Comet. As I finished doing up the bridle, I lead Comet out and mounted. Tightening my helmet strap and picking up my reins, I urged Comet forward. He snorted before breaking into a beautiful trot.

-Fast Forward-

As I dropped the brush back into my tack bag, I patted Comet's arched neck, before untying him and leading him out to one of the two large pastures. I opened the gate, unhooking his halter from his head and rubbing his head. Comet shook and whinnied; ears pricked forward, then without a single break, took off, racing. I smiled and hopped back over the gate. I slid the halter onto a hook on a stall before picking up my things and placing them in my locker. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Kita! You in here?"

I smiled and walked out of the locker room, coming face to face with my older brother.

"Yeah, I'm here..."

"Oh good, I was just leaving for school."

"Give me a sec, Percy! Just got to grab my things!" With that, I dashed back to the house, leaving Percy in the dust. I smiled, picking my messenger bag off the couch, grabbing an apple and rushing out the door.

Percy was sitting in a huge ebony F-150 truck, looking down at his IPhone. When I opened the door, climbing into the truck and slamming the door shut behind me, Percy wasn't paying attention at all, even well I slammed the door. I waved my hand in front of his face. He jerked straight up, narrowly missing the truck top. He glared at me as I laughed my head off. He started the engine and started down the long driveway.

Before long, I was standing in front of a huge brown building. The words,' Goode High School' was sprawled across a large banner overhead. I took in a deep breath and adjusted my bag before opening the door and walking through.

Liz POV:

"Hey Leah, take a look," I motioned to a new girl, who was just standing alone, looking around. My sister, Leah, nodded,

"Come on, let's go introduce ourselves." I dragged my sister over to where the new girl stood.

"Hi, I'm Liz and this is my sister Leah."

"Nice to meet you, Liz and Leah, I'm Nikita..."

"Cool, you're new here, aren't you?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Just a tad," Leah smiled before looking at her watch.

"Come on, We'll take you to the office," Leah linked her arms in mine and Nikita's before dragging us down the hallway. I groaned.

As we walked in, I groaned again, before waving at Mrs. Harrison.

"Hey Mrs. Harrison..."

"Oh, Elizabeth, how did you manage to get dentition this early in the school day?"

"I'm not here because I have dentition,' I grumbled," I'm here because I'm showing Nikita around..."

Mrs. Harrison looked up and smiled at Nikita," Oh hello, you must be Nikita Jackson, correct?"

"That's me," She smiled, taking the three pieces of paper from Mrs. Harrison's hand.

Mrs. Harrison smiled at Nikita and Leah, but seemed to frown at me. I shot her a fake smile before dragging Leah and Nikita out of there.

"I hate her," I muttered.

"You also don't like be called Elizabeth, do you?" I nodded at Nikita.

"Well, who would?" I smiled; I was being to like this girl.

Nikita nodded, muttering," True, true..."

"Here we are," Leah announced as we pulled up in front of homeroom.

Leah went in first, then me, and then Nikita came in last. The teacher, Mr. Blowfis, was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Mr. Blowfis," Leah and I said.

"Hello Leah, Liz and you are?"

"Nikita," She smiled before handing him her slip.

"Good, good, welcome to Goode, I'm Mr. Blowfis..."

Nikita smiled," Nice to meet you..."

"As to you, now take your seats..."

I grabbed a seat before motioning Nikita over. She sat down and smiled.

That's when _they_ walked in.

"Oh no..." I groaned.

"What?" Nikita asked before following my gaze...

"Who are they?"

"Taylor, Emma, Rachel and Melissa or Term as we call them... I hate them..."

Nikita nodded before turning to her books. As their eyes flicked around, they came to rest on Nikita. I sighed before muttering,

"Watch out, Term coming at you..."

Nikita looked up and nodded as they approached.

Taylor stopped at Nikita and glared at her," You're in my seat."

I expected Nikita to jump up and leave but she surprised me.

"What is this? First grade? Find another seat..." Nikita smiled at Taylor.

"I always sit there, now move."

Nikita raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes before turning back to her book.

Taylor was about to remark when the bell rang.

'Talk about saved by the bell,' I grinned as Taylor walked over to her friends and sat down, sending death glares at Nikita's back.

I smiled before holding out my hand for a high five.

Nikita grinned before slapping my hand. With that, we became friends and I knew Goode was going to have to watch out.

* * *

Just so you guys know,I'M HOMESCHOOLED! So, I'm not sure how High School is actually and I'm not in highschool quite yet so! If you guys could tell me what goes on and all that sort of crap it would help me A LOT! :) Thanks...

Ok, That was the first chapter. I have chapter 2 and 3 is almost done. :)

Review, Please!

~Nik~


	2. Chapter 2: Music Lessons

**_Chapter 2: Music lessons  
_**

_Nikita POVs_

I sat down next to Liz and Leah before taking a bite of my pizza.

"Well, that was a total waste of time," Liz groaned.

"Agreed..." Leah and I said in unison.

We all laughed.

Out of nowhere, I felt hands lash out and snake to cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I smiled.

"Kelp-head?"

"Hey, Not nice," The hands let go of my eyes and Percy sat down beside me.

I grinned before ruffling his hair. He glared at me. I laughed at his expression before looking up.

Liz and Leah were clearly shocked, their mouths gapping open, eyes wide...

"What?"

"You...you know... Percy... Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah... Hello, Nikita Jackson here?"

"Hold it... You two are siblings? "

"Yeah, My little sis," Percy pulled me close to him and ruffled my hair. I growled before shoving him off the seat. I burst into laughter as he glared at me. Liz and Leah started laughing with me.

As we calmed down, Liz asked me," So why didn't you tell us your brother was one of the coolest guys ..."

I started laughing before realizing they were serious," Are you crazy? My brother, popular!"

"Hey!" Percy snapped.

"Sorry, Pierce... but seriously! You popular!"

Percy huffed, glaring at me.

Leah and Liz laughed at his expression. I grinned before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to face ... who other then Term... I rolled my eyes and glared at them.

"What do you want?" I asked. I felt my brother's hand go to my wrist.

"I just wanted to know from Percy, if this was his girlfriend..." My jaw dropped and I nearly screamed,

"What! No, No, No! Percy and I are not dating?"

I whipped my hand out of Percy's grasp, pushed past TERM and walked up to the middle table. I heard Percy mutter,

"Now, we're in for it." I leaped up onto a table and whistled. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Ok, I know some rumors have been going around with Percy and I dating," I started," I just wanted to stop that rumor right now. Firstly, I could never date a guy like Percy Jackson; His brain is the size of a nut, wrapped up in kelp. Furthermore," I continued," My name is Nikita Jackson; I'm Percy's LITTLE SISTER! Not His girlfriend... Anyone who started this rumor, you better hope I never, ever, ever, find you." My eyes narrowed at TERM as I said the last sentence. I jumped off the table and stormed back to mine. I sat down, huffed before watching TERM strut off. Liz and Leah laughed before holding up their hands. I high-fived them before joining in their laughter. Percy shook his head and muttered,

"You're a nutcase..."

"Well, duh... I am your sister," I snapped back before grinning.

"She got you there, Pierce..." I turned to face about 5 guys standing there.

Percy looked at them," Really guys?"

"Sorry, Pierce, we couldn't help ourselves."

I smiled at the boys before asking," So can I know who you are, or am I just going to know you as Percy's anonymous friends..."

"Kani that would be Porter (Pale guy with blonde hair & brown eyes), Trace (Tan with Dark brown hair & deep green eyes), Cody (Tan with dark red hair & almost hazel eyes), and Randy (Pale with white ish blonde hair and pale blue eyes), and you know..."

"NICO!" I screamed, leaping up and hugging the living daylights out of my cousin, (Which isn't much if I might add.) Being taller than me by over a head (I'm 5'6 ½; by the way), I was literally hanging from his neck.

"Ok, Can't breathe... Niki release..."

"Oops," I let go and smiled," Sorry."

Nico grinned and ruffled my hair. I glared at him before flicking my head up.

Percy rose to his full 6'3 height before grinning at Nico," Told you, she would be happy to see you... You owe me 20 bucks..."

Nico groaned before finishing out his wallet.

I was about to snap at them for betting on me when my eyes were covered by something.

"Guess who?" A voice whispered. I tilted my head, thinking...

"Grover?" A deep chuckle rose from behind me before the voice returned.

"Guess again, Water nut..." I grinned, remembering the only person who ever called me that.

"Wow, Lightning head, never thought you would actually go to school..." The hands unwrapped from my head and I turned around to face Jason. He practically dwarfed me at 6'0 height. His piercing blue eyes were the same, so was his sunny blonde hair and pale skin. (A.N: In my story, Jason is not Percy's cousin...)

He grinned," Well, Water nut, I'm surprised you made it..."

I huffed and threw my head back, sending a strand of black hair back over my shoulder. I looked up at him trying to look imitating, which I totally failed at.

"Wow, you surprised, Alert the press!" I joked before sitting back down and taking a bite of my now cold pizza. Percy, Nico and Jason all sat down while the rest of the guys took off to only the gods know where...

"So Nikita, what is your next class?" Liz and Leah asked, ignoring the fact that the guys had decided to stay.

I checked my schedule," I have Music..."

"Coolio, so do we..." Liz smiled.

"Same with me," I looked at Jason.

"You are taking music! Someone, get a camera! Jason Grace is taking Music!" Jason elbowed me in the ribs.

"Shut up, Water nut." I grinned and took the final bites of my pizza.

"Come on, I need to grab some things from my locker," Liz and Leah nodded and stood before I dragged them off towards my locker. As I grabbed my guitar case and slammed my locker shut, Jason popped up behind my locker door.

"Ahh! Jason!" I squealed, flying backwards.

He bursts into laughter as Liz and Leah grinned and started chuckling. I glared at Jason.

"Come on, let's go..." I said, linking arms with Liz and Leah before pulling them down the hall.

After three minutes of walking to get our bearings, we entered the music room: Liz leading, then Leah, and I took up the rear.

"Morning , This is Nikita Jackson, she's new around here..."

"Hello Nikita... wait do you know Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, He's my older brother," I grinned, waiting for the speech of how she hoped I wouldn't be as bad as him and all that...

Instead, she did something that surprised me.

"Well, let's see if you have your brother's wonderful singing talent as well?" I nearly did a spit take.

"Wait... My brother... Singing..."

"Yes, he's one of the best."

I nodded in shock before walking over and taking a seat next to Liz.

Jason walked in and took a seat next to me.

"By the shocked look, I would guess you heard your brother can sing... and rap..."

I quickly changed my look and glared at him," Yes, but It's not that big of a surprise..."

"And why?"

"Because I have a strong singing voice..." I said proudly before Jason burst into laughter.

"You are singing! You're kidding..."

I'm pretty sure my ears were steaming.

"You don't think I can sing," I spat before standing up," I'll show you..."

"Ms. August, may I sing please?"

She looked up," I don't see why not..." I grinned and walked to the front of the class, pulling my IPhone out of my pocket. I plugged it in and scanned through my playlist. I smiled as I spotted one that would be perfect.

I clicked play and began singing.

_"You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

I glared at Jason as I sung. He wore a grin, which I was unsure why he was.

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

[2x]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"

_(What doesn't kill you (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson?)_

I finished and smiled. The whole class was silence before they burst into applause. I sat down and smiled.

"Told ya..."

Jason just grinned," I know you can, I just wanted to see how gullible you were when I told you that... Looks like you're very gullible..."

My eyes went wide" You set me up!"

Jason looked over and his dark blue eyes met my sea-blue," What if I did, what if I didn't?"

I was about to reply when Ms. August called my name.

"Ms. Jackson..."

"Yes, Ms. August?"

"Well done, you defiantly have your brother's gift of music."

I smiled," Thanks... Umm, do you mind if I sing another?"

Ms. August nodded," Not at all dear..."

I stood up and looked up at Jason," But I'm going to need help with this one..."

I grinned as Jason paled and began shaking his head.

"Jason, get up here."

He groaned before standing up and walking over. He bumped into me before whispering, "You are so going to pay for this..."

I grinned before replying," Ok, I have the perfect song..."

I flipped through my songs before finding my favorite. Jason rolled his eyes but a grin was plastered on his face.

[Nikita]  
I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

[Chorus]  
This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found cause who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

[Chorus]  
This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found cause, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

[Jason]  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

[Both]  
[Chorus]

This is me... This is me...

[Jason]  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

[Both]  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

[This is Me by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato.]

I wasn't even sure how but we ended up face to face, so close, any closer and we would have been kissing. The room went ballistic.

I grinned," Nice work Grace..."

"You're not too bad yourself, Jackson..." I turned and walked back to my seat.

Liz and Leah smiled and we high-fived.

* * *

2,526 words... I really hope you guys like it.

Please Review...

~*~*Kita~*~*


End file.
